


Spirits do not work like THAT

by DevilAngel657



Series: Avatar Ideas [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, de-aged Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilAngel657/pseuds/DevilAngel657
Summary: ok, just an outline that I have thought of for a bit. 1st season.Basically - after Roku, the spirits have done something to his relative. You know, spirit things. That do not work like that.The de aging of zuko that there needs to be more of.Inspired by muffinlance, aloneintherain, and redrobin1989 for actually doing a de aged zuko - but AFTER the show is over.also anyone is allowed to use this idea. please give us more de aged zuko.also random drabbles/outlines
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Zuko's Crew (Avatar)
Series: Avatar Ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567450
Comments: 15
Kudos: 346





	1. Spirits work like that?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts), [aloneintherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneintherain/gifts), [redrobin1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobin1989/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Second Hello](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424806) by [redrobin1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrobin1989/pseuds/redrobin1989). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are different 
> 
> Chapter 3 is a possible viewpoint after chapter 1

OK so Zuko shows up at the solstice and gets captured by zhao. Roku comes out and does his thing of letting those chained go. 

But here, something happens to zuko - solstice, on volcano, spirits and stuff being closer than before - and the biggest thing is that his ancestor is being channeled by the avatar : bridge between spirits and humans. Who was also an avatar.

So spirits are being channeled in a weird 'that is NOT how spirits work' similar to how that is not how the force works, until it does for plot reasons. Because why not?

Anyway, it doesn't become obvious until later when zuko is on the ship and has sailed away. So he gets a fever and says he doesn't feel good and passes out, but not before telling his uncle and crew - who are listening - that avatar roku was there and destroyed everything.

So he collapses and this is when things happen. Because uncle iroh - he is spiritually aware, maybe committing some treason against his brother by being in the white lotus, and knows that this is huge. Solstice where the spirits are more connected and able to manipulate in the world, on the (most likely) spiritual location, avatar enhanced solstice of a previous and blood relative to zuko? Clearly something is at work here and is worried.

This is also before the water scroll and the storm where the crew gets to know zuko a little more. 

So the crew doesn't really have that much of attachment to him - but they do to his uncle who cares for him. 

Anyway, things happen and he is sick on and off but is not sick for the duration of water scroll and the blue spirit - because he needs to do them - so he is sick before and after the events but not during them. 

But after that is finally when the spirit related thing happens (like to think that it really grasped him when he pretended to be a blue spirit afterwards) and also he was really stubborn and could outlast the spirit related thing.

So by the time the bato of the water tribe episode - he has suddenly become a young kid physically and mentally. He still thinks that azulon is the fire lord, lu ten is alive, his mother is still there, along with azula not as bad as she could be, along with the father still a prince. 

Also because zuko is more open and doesn't have the agnst of lu ten dead, azulon prob suggesting either zuko dead or giving zuko to iroh for exchange in children, mother most likely killed azulon and is persona non grata and not talked about, father fire lord, and azula being more and more awful - kind of a different zuko as he doesn't have the memories or agnst yet. 

So zuko is all excited that he is on a boat - uncle is here, there are so cool people (listen, he is a sheltered kid - these soldiers are clearly interesting to him as what they do) and other stuff. Sure he doesn't know how or why he is here but he is visiting all the cool places with his uncle to guide him. 

Also his uncle decides to explain that there were some spirit shenanigans and that his mother knows what is happening. Also he asks the crew to go along. 

So there is this kid zuko who is excited to be out of the palace and just shadows these cool soldiers - what do they do? how and why? just imagine him being a little duckling and shadowing everyone because they are amazing and so cool.

Of course there are some impressions that he knows some things that come through as well. 

The crew are kind of in shock to meet this kid who was their bratty prince and captain that was explained in iroh's story, but they are soon disturbed by when he mentions azula, ozai, his teachers and other things. 

Also just imagine his crew reacting to his scar free face smiling at them with joy. 

So bato of the water tribe episode comes around and zuko wants to find out who this necklace belongs to. This brings the crew on the journey as this kid really needs protection from everyone that might take advantage of him, along with protecting him in general. 

So they meet the gaang but they see zuko. little zuko who is all in awe of water tribe people, the avatar and the bison. So he is here to try and capture them because 'enemies of the fire nation' - no one is going to be taking this seriously by the cute kid - but then he notices appa. Who is big and fluffy. So he stares at the avatar and water tribe before running into the bison for hugs. Clearly this is more interesting than the avatar. the avatar - pfft, just a human. look at the fluffy, flammable - azula must never know - animal that gives really good hugs. 

While that is happening iroh mentions to them that this was coming for a bit ever since the solstice. and could the avatar, bridge between spirits and humans unravel this? please? as much as they love child zuko, he is gone. they need the zuko that was chasing them. because time passes by and fleeting and it was nice to see what changed, but zuko grew and had to understand. This child zuko is of the past. They need the present. 

But for reasons zuko can't be un de aged at the moment. 

\----------

That is it for now I guess.


	2. Try that again spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching around the solstice - to make the timeline better than last chapter.

Previously on the chapter, it was de aged zuko but when I wanted him to be de-aged, it was weird timeline wise. Therefore I will change the solstice to make things better.

\-------  
The Solstice where Roku appears is episode 7-8. The waterbending scroll - where zuko teams up with pirates temporarily and taunts Katara with her necklace is the next episode. Then the Storm where we learn more about Zuko's backstory and his banishment and his crew gets a little more sympathetic about him - even though most of them should have been with him for three years to be 'closer' to him, is the 12th episode. The Blue Spirit episode is immediately after the Storm, where they know why the avatar is such a huge deal to Zuko gets captured. It is also when the avatar learns that zuko put aside stuff to personally dress up as a spirit and 'save' him from his own nation and asks if they could be friends. Bato of the Water Tribe is episode 15 and where Zuko finds a lady that sniffs out the avatar and friends from Katara's necklace - aang also gets back said necklace. 

So what we want is for all of that to happen and THEN the solstice happens BEFORE the gaang goes to the northern water tribe and zhao steals zuko's crew and then we never see them again (because they most likely died)   
\-----------  
So all that happened and so they know that zuko is really determined to get the avatar. Now, the avatar and gaang have not gotten into the fire nation before and when they do, zuko is there trying to catch them with his crew behind him. Because if he gets the avatar then he is unbanished. But there are also some that do not want this kid to go back to that pathetic excuse of a father. 

So anyway, zuko almost has aang but this time aang gets in with plenty of solstice left. Then zhao comes and there is some half hour (give more time for solstices ok?) with zuko captured along with the others. 

But anyway - roku comes out and just starts his bridge between humans and spirits. Agni - fire nation deity and sun - is depicted in things as a trickster, but also loves zuko as he wants the best of his people, he just goes the long way and needs help. The blue spirit also is entertained by this human that put on his mask to help the avatar - even though he wanted to help himself too. As I also said before, blood descendant of Roku - avatar. And the solstice amplifies everything. So stuff happens, everyone is free but stuck in place as Roku approaches Zuko. This is when the crew and uncle start protesting because yes, he is an annoying kid but he just gets under your skin and is endearing in his own way - as well as prince and nephew. When the transformation happens - it is shrouded in the elements that have enveloped him and he is still in his clothes but they are too big on him and he has shrunk, no scar on his face, head covered in hair. He just looks around and in shock. 

People start shouting for his attention but the thing is that he didn't just revert to a younger age physically. He also did so of his memories and emotions. He does have little moments where he remembers things - but that is just little hints of what his older self thought or felt. There are little flashes of memories or feelings, thoughts that his older self experienced. 

So everyone manages to escape the volcano erupting and the avatar flies away - not before they notice something is weird with zuko. 

Anyway on the ship - Zuko is amazed by everything and manages to freak out the crew because cute and is just so endearing. But the thing is that he believes 

* There are many possible routes to go with this : 

Option 1:  
that it is still Fire Lord Azulon's reign, uncle iroh should still be at ba sing se with cousin lu ten and they gave him this knife - also uncle azula might have burnt the doll you gave her and she did it head first - his father is prince, mother still around and so is azula still manageable for him - but everyone who is hearing this is getting freaked out, especially about 'prince ozai's' interactions. 

Option 2:  
Just after mother left - lu ten dead, iroh on spirit trip, fire lord azulon might have ordered his father to kill him mentioned by azula - father just disrespected grandfather and he had a possible dream about mother saying it was for him.

Option 3:   
It is still early in the reign of Fire Lord Ozai - lu ten is recently deceased, uncle not there, fire lord azulon might have ordered his father to kill him as mentioned by azula, father is fire lord ect. 

\------

So anyway the ship gets everything ready - just in time to miss zhao - and goes to the northern water tribe because avatar. bridge between spirits and humans. WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PRINCE? REVERSE IT. Literally just goes up to the water benders and are like - the avatar did something. we want him to reverse it and immediately after we will leave. Just fix this. 

Also imagine the reactions of Zuko's crew to young zuko, how he looked, acted and just everything - along with his uncle. Also sometimes he mentions things like how the ship feels nice and like home. How he mentions things that 'present' zuko felt, thought or kept close some moments. Like how he likes watching them, the pai sho and love for these people. All the things that we know zuko might feel but hide behind an angry mask. Just moments that stuck with him and had such an impact that the younger him immediately knows who these people are, what they like and how they do things. Just little and big things that he kept to himself. Maybe even about how he respects and loves the crew and uncle. Listen. He spent so much time with the ship and crew so he must at least have fond moments with them but he is trying to be aloof. 

This little zuko has no reason not to mention things and moments that he 'remembers'. Just things from his view that he likes them but feels like he can never be close to them because they don't like him as well as him trying to get respect and wanting to go home in the fire nation. 

Also the reactions of the gaang about how zuko turned out. 

\-----------  
also if this does not make sense - its headcanons and fancanons, along with fanfiction.   
how is this?


	3. Muffinlance. why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bb!Zuko suddenly showing up at the abby! I will trade you this necklace for one--
> 
> Let us guess, 'Avatar'?
> 
> Avatars are just kids like me, boring, I will trade you for one (1) sky bison.
> 
> ...Sorry Zuko's Uncle, we are keeping this version.
> 
> AKA this is adorable, proceed.
> 
> By: muffinlance on chapter 1 comment.

Going by the first chapter when Zuko is ill but AFTER the Blue Spirit ( before Bato - abbey, and the bloodhound act) is de aged. Just imagine him either before or after ozai is fire lord. who cares. timelines and actions are all over. 

\----------

Zuko had just returned to the ship and had fallen in front of his uncle after he asked where zuko was. While they are caring for him - there is no warning before the fire prince is now a younger fire prince. He is younger - maybe younger than before he was banished. 

What the crew did not notice as it was spirit shenanigans - and Iroh did - was the presence of the sun's rays laughing as they hit the prince, the stealth of something in the corner of his eye, the fading sigh of the moon's reflected rays as they wished goodbye and greeting, the ocean's cradling rock of waves against their boat, and the view of avatar roku giving a caress on the top of his brow. 

Zuko wakes up, knowing things are weird and being physically and mentally regressed to a younger age. But he knows how his body should work - his limbs are shorter/longer and he is taller/shorter. His uncle is older/the right age. He knows the crew - even if he is given mixed feelings of 'they are ok'/'they just want to get rid of me'. 

He goes around getting to know them and people are more receptive to this younger prince, though they are still cautious. Told that he is on a 'mission' (not banished, can you tell that sweet face?) to go after the avatar like his ancestors before him. Except that he actually DID find him. 

They are trying to keep him busy and he notices the 'water tribe' necklace, told about the gaang and the bison along with '12 year old avatar' and other things. 

While the crew and uncle try to keep him out of trouble - he was more manageable when he was older - 'that is a lie' uncle says, imagine him doing all this and what the present zuko did and imagine him doing so at this age. I have had so many false heart attacks. 

Just zuko getting into all the problems. He is unburdened by the thought of being banished and so is doing more good and 'accidentally omashuing' (looking at you muffinlance) all over the place. The reason present Zuko hasn't done this as much is because he came and did everything subtly. (Okay, so he WAS doing what younger!zuko is doing, its just that they were 'no consequence' to his travels and findings of the avatar that he came, did the good thing stealthily with no one knowing who did that and he and the crew left soon after so they -uncle- did not know or hear about what happened. It was mostly attributed to luck or some random person and no one ever thought that this 'angry firebender' of the fire nation did any good.) 

So it seems like he is worse and just happens across people in need and he does so. The thing is that remembers more advanced things that his body can do as well as reach. So he tries and ends up with the interesting 'someone help this child' because when he tries to help he ends up tripping or off balance. 

So anyway, this is happening and then June with her beast arrives. Zuko is enamored by her pet - I mean, impressed by her tracking skills. Can he also pet this dangerous animal that when licked can paralyze someone.   
Yes, june says charmed by this awkward fire nation kid.   
Also, he says while petting this amazing creature - can you help me find someone? He asks showing puppy eyes and holding out a necklace. 

So he and others follow him and June as they trace Katara's necklace. and then when he arrives he sees the water tribe people who he is mixed about because 'good fighters' and 'embarrassing him' while he is trained, but he doesn't want to kill them and so goes easy on them. He asks where the avatar is - not the bison yet - because that is where the fluff monster is. 

They manage to get into the abbey and then the water tribe is on the otherside with the crew finally catching up to them. Then he presents the offer as Iroh explains that spirits de aged Zuko and could the AVATAR. Bridge BETWEEN spirits and humans, reverse this. 

Meanwhile zuko is offering his counteroffer. Necklace for bison. The airbender/avatar is lame. Sure he could be fun - BUT! there is an extinct creature that is pure fluff and no azula to burn it! Unless somehow the water bender sister is going to ruin the bison's fur with water! 

This is when they apologize to uncle but this version they are keeping. 

\------------------------  
Muffinlance's comment that spawned this:

bb!Zuko suddenly showing up at the abby! I will trade you this necklace for one--

Let us guess, 'Avatar'?

Avatars are just kids like me, boring, I will trade you for one (1) sky bison.

...Sorry Zuko's Uncle, we are keeping this version.

AKA this is adorable, proceed.


End file.
